Morris teams in United States
(grouped by state and city) (no state in particular) ;American Travelling Morrice, No location in particular (web site, photos from 2002 tour) ;Wayward Youths of Morris, No location in particular (web site) Alaska ;Rant and Raven, Anchorage (web site) Arizona ;Bedlam Bells Morris and Sword, Phoenix (web site) ;Black Wren Morris, Tempe (web site) California For selected San Franciso area teams including Berkeley Morris, Bufflehead Morris, Deer Creek Morris Men, Entanglement Sword, FFL Morris, Goat Hill Morris, Mad Molly, Norton's Guard Longsword, Ring of Cold Steel Longsword, and Seabright Morris and Sword, see also brief writeups at BACDS Performance Teams or for a list with contacts and dance style see this Bay Area teams summary. ;Bufflehead Northwest Clog Morris, Belmont ;Berkeley Morris, Berkeley (web site) ;Faultline Morris, Hayward ;Wild Wood Morris, Long Beach (web site) ;Emperor Norton's Fire Brigade & Hose Company #2 (longsword), Oakland ;Entanglement Sword, Palo Alto ;FFL Morris, Palo Alto (web site) ;Mad Molly, Palo Alto (web site) ;Monarch Grove Morris, Santa Barbara ;Moreton Bay Fig Morris, San Diego (web site) ;Dead Ringers, San Francisco ;Deer Creek Morris Men, San Francisco (web site) ;Goat Hill Morris, San Francisco ;Pipe'n'Bowl Morris, San Francisco (web site) ;Ring of Cold Steel Longsword, San Francisco ;Stinging Nettle Longsword, San Francisco (web site) ;White Rats Morris, San Francisco ;Swords of Gridlock, San Francisco Bay Area ;Red Rose Morris & Sword, San Ramon ;Rising Phoenix Morris, Santa Monica (web site) ;Seabright Morris & Sword, Santa Cruz (web site) ;Apple Tree Morris, Sebastopol (web site) ;Wildcat Morris, Sunnyvale Colorado ;Breathless in Berthoud Border Morris, Berthoud (web site) ;Maroon Bells Morris, Boulder (web site) Connecticut ;Mianus River Morris, Greenwich (web site) ;Mystic Garland, Mystic ;New Haven Morris and Sword, New Haven (web site) ;Not For Joes, New London (web site) ;Berkshire Morris Men, Southern Berkshire County (MA)/Mid-Hudson Valley (NY), Northwest Connecticut (web site) District of Columbia ;Foggy Bottom Morris Men, Washington, DC (web site) ;Rock Creek Morris Women, Washington (web site) Florida ;Greenwood Morris, Gainesville (web site) ;Ancient City Morris, St. Augustine (web site) Illinois ;Ravenswood Morris, Chicago (web site) ;Pullman Morris and Sword, Chicago Indiana ;Bloomington Quarry Morris, Bloomington (web site) Kentucky ;Berea College Country Dancers, Berea (web site) ;Squash Beetle Morris, Lexington (web site) Maine ;Highland Mary, Union Maryland ;Seneca Creek Sword & Garland, Gaithersburg (web site) Massachusetts ;' Juggler Meadow Morris Men', Amherst (web site) ;Rapscallion Rapper, Amherst (web site) ;That Long Tall Sword, Amherst (web site) ;Wake Robin, Amherst (web site) ;Red Herring Morris, Belmont (web site) ;Black Jokers, Boston (Team site, Philip Zimmermann's photo archive) ;Commonwealth Morris Men, Boston (web site) ;Gay Blades Rapper Sword, Boston (web site) ;Ha'penny Morris, Boston (web site) ;Muddy River Morris, Boston ;Newtowne Morris Men, Boston (web site) ;Pinewoods Morris Men, Boston (web site) ;Recently Traditional Fictional Morris, Boston area (web site) ;Guiding Star Clog Morris, Greenfield (web site) ;Hart's Brook Garland Women, Hadley (web site) ;Marlboro Morris Men, Pioneer Valley (web site) ;Orion Longsword, Shirley (website) ;Berkshire Morris Men, Southern Berkshire County (MA)/Mid-Hudson Valley (NY), Northwest Connecticut (web site) ;Candy Rapper, Sudbury (web site) ;Great Meadows Morris and Sword, Sudbury (web site) ;Rose Galliard, Sudbury (web site) ;Banbury Cross Morris & Sword, West Newton (web site) ;Jug End Mountain Morris, Western MA, Eastern NY, North Western CT Category:Morris teams in United States Michigan ;Ann Arbor Morris, Ann Arbor (web site) ;Greenwood Morris, Lansing (web site) ;Hole-in-the-Bog Morris & Mummers, Port Sanilac (web site) Minnesota ;Ad Hoc Morris, Minneapolis/St. Paul ;Asworded Nuts, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Bad Kitty Morris, Minneapolis ;Bells of the North, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Blue Ox, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Great Northern Border, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site ;Gypsy Girls, Minnepolis/St. Paul ;Minnesota Traditional Morris, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site, Ted Hodapp's page) ;Northern Lights, Minneapolis/St. Paul ;Ramsey's Braggarts, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site, Ted Hodapp's page) ;Short Sword, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Tangled Web Rapper, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Uptown-On-Calhoun, Minneapolis (web site, Ted Hodapp's page) ;Vorpal Sword, Minneapolis/St. Paul (Ted Hodapp's page) ;Wild Rose Longsword and Garden Society, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Point of No Return, St. Paul Missouri ;Blackthorn Morris, St. Louis (web site) ;Capering Roisters, St. Louis (web site) ;River Rats, St. Louis (web site) Nebraska ;Prarie Waves Morris, Omaha New Hampshire ;Harrisville Morris Women, Keene (web site) ;Jack in the Green, Keene/Peterborough (web site) New Jersey ;Handsome Molly (web site), ;Millstone River Morris, Princeton (web site) ;Shandygaff Longsword, Princeton (web site) New York ;Pokingbrook Morris, Albany (web site) ;B.F. Harridans, Binghamton (web site) ;Binghamton Morris Men, Binghamton ;Heartwood Morris Dancers, Ithaca (web site) ;Museum Village Morris, Monroe (web site) ;Bouwerie Boys Morris Dancers, New York City ;Greenwich Morris Men, New York (web site) ;Half Moon Sword, New York (web site) ;The Harpies, New York (web site) ;New World Sword, New York (web site) ;Ring O' Bells, New York (web site) ;Snowbelt Morris, Rochester ;Berkshire Morris Men, Southern Berkshire County (MA)/Mid-Hudson Valley (NY), Northwest Connecticut (web site) ;Bassett Street Hounds, Syracuse (web site) ;Griffin's Corners Morris, Syracuse (web site) ;New unnamed Syracuse morris team, Syracuse ;Ribbonsteel Rapper, Syracuse (web site) ;Thornden Morris, Syracuse (web site) North Carolina ;Asheville Morris Men, Asheville (web site) ;Ashgrove Garland, Asheville ;Loafer's Glory, Asheville (web site) ;Rural Felicity Garland Dancers, Brasstown (web site) ;Sticks in the Mud Morris Team, Brasstown (web site) ;Black Socks Rapper Sword, Brasstown Oregon ;Bridgetown Morris Men, Portland (web site) ;Iron Mountain Sword, Portland(web site) ;Renegade Rose Morris, Portland (web site) ;Wild Rose Garland, Portland (web site) Rhode Island ;' Westerly Morris Men', Westerly (web site) ;Ladies of the Rolling Pin, unknown (web site) Pennsylvania ;Kingsessing Morris Men, Philadelphia, PA (web site) ;Renegade Morris, Philadelphia, PA Tennessee ;Tenpenny Rapper Sword Dancers, Knoxville (web site) Texas ;Men of Houston, Houston (web site) Vermont ;Marlboro Morris and Sword, Marlboro ;Midnight Capers, Montpelier (web site) ;Four Corners Morris, Strafford ;Green Mountain Morris, Thetford (web site) ;Maple Leaf Morris, Norwich (website) Virginia ;Bluemont Morris, Bluemont (web site) ;Albemarle Morris Men, Charlottesville (web site) ;More or Less Morris, Richmond (web site) ;Flying Bark Morris, Tidewater (web site) ;Williamsburg Garland, Williamsburg (web site) ;Drunken Weasel Border Morris. Williamsburg (web site) Washington ;MossyBack Morris Men, Seattle (web site) ;Misty City Morris, Seattle (web site) ;North by North West Morris, Seattle (web site) ;Sound & Fury Morris & Sword, Seattle (web site) West Virginia ;Shepherdstown Northwest Morris, Shepherdstown (Team site, Phillip Zimmerman's site) ;Hicks With Sticks Border, Shepherdstown (Team site, Phillip Zimmerman's site) Wisconsin ;Oak Apple Morris, Madison (web site) Category:Morris teams in United States